


Kiss Twenty

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: top of head kisses





	Kiss Twenty

**Author's Note:**

> (you and noctis)
> 
> Based on all of us NoctNyx shippers and for all of us NoctNyx shippers. My toast and salute to all creators and supporters for this little life raft of ours.

“Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Huh?” Noctis looked over at you.

“Can’t hide that lover-boy smile of yours from me.” You told him, smirking. “So?”

A smile crept upon his face. “A Glaive… Older. Handsome. Annoying.”

“Sounds like a handful. You’d be perfect for each other.”

Noctis snorted. “Yeah, but…he doesn’t know me.”

“No!” You said in mocking, scandalous shock. “You? The Prince?”

“Will you shut up!” Noctis laughed, punching you on the shoulder; sighed. “I want him to though.”

You pulled him close; slapped an obnoxious kiss on top of his head.

“Alright!” You smiled, “I’ll be your wingman then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Twenty of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Twentieth of Nineteen+1 Relationships 
> 
> Commentary: And that’s a wrap folks! :D


End file.
